Monochrome Days
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: Nagisa and Honoka have long since left their anime days behind and now live together as 20 year olds. This is just before Dissonance, showing their daily lives with each other. A birthday present for Rose.


In the shade of the setting sun a woman stood in front of her apartment, pulling keys from the black shorts she was wearing. The keys got stuck on the fabric as they often did and fell to the ground when the ring left the grasp of her fingers. "Unbelievable. I really need to take some of these extra keys off. It's a bother." Squatting and grabbing the keys, a mysterious smell reached her nose and she took a deep breath. _Oh!_ A smile played across her face as she fiddled with her keys to find the right one.

Unlocking the door and stepping through, she quietly closed the door behind her and slid off her sneakers, slowly put down the bag that contained her usual things and stepped into her home. The living room straight ahead was as half-tidy as it always was, the table, that was replaced by a kotatsu from late autumn to early spring, serving not as a barrier between the tidy and the chaos but rather as a separating line that determined where one chaos ended and the other began. A cupboard to the immediate left and right each when entering the room, a TV in the corner near the low table, a single couch across the table, a half read book on the backrest, put down in a hurry. Out on the small balcony laundry hung in the gentle evening breeze, the glass sliding door still open. _I'll bring those in later. Wow… is that black one new?_

A large bookshelf next to the TV and next to that bookshelf a smaller shelf with various other things. To the left of the living room the bedroom, dark and uninviting for now but definitely cool and not in need of expensive air conditioning thanks to clever airing out times. A cellphone, TV remote and two more books on the table, together with a bowl of oranges. Turning about and taking a right from the entrance to the living room, and then another right, there was the kitchen, buzzing with activity and generally the area of the apartment that she spent the least time in and for good reason.

In the back, facing the tiny window that connected outside, stood her fiancee, cooking something. Dressed in some comfortable sweat pants, a big t-shirt and no socks, she was looking very casual indeed. _This smell… it's pasta and mushroom sauce._ She knew this without taking a look. _And she's wearing an apron. So cute._ Approaching silent from behind, her arms put forward, she was still one step away when the woman looked up from the frying pan and at the window. "Welcome home, Nagisa."

Undeterred by her surprise being ruined, Nagisa made that final step and hugged her to-be-wife from behind. "Glad to be home. But how-" Nagisa glanced towards the window and realized it was half open. "You heard me drop my keys."

"Hm." Honoka hummed and nodded a bit. "How was practice?"

"Terrible." Nagisa breathed in strongly through her nose and exhaled with exaggerated annoyance. "They were doing construction work at the building nearby and a wall collapsed and we were hit by a dust cloud in the middle of doing exercises. We had to do two-thirds of training looking like sandmen."

"Now that does sound terrible." Honoka grimaced, amused, and glanced at the bot. "Can you set the table?"

"Low or high plates?"

"High. And get us spoons, the noodles are from Europe."

"Eh? You know I prefer Japanese ones." Nagisa pouted for a moment before she let go, took a step to her right and forward, kissed Honoka on the cheek and then turned to get the dishes from a lower cupboard.

"We eat Japanese ones three out of four times."

"We're Japanese so it's right we eat Japanese noodles!" Holding two dishes that looked like they were primarily for soup, Nagisa used her free hand to open a drawer to Honoka's right. "Not a fan of eating noodles with spoons."

"Us being Japanese doesn't mean that everything foreign is bad."

"I didn't say that."

"I know."

Setting the table, moving the books and the remote out of the way, Nagisa paused. "Anything you wanna watch?"

"Keep the TV off please." Honoka checked on the noodles and fished one of them out with a fork to try if they were ready to eat. _Not yet._

"That sounds ominous."

"Nothing that serious. You would already know what it is about if you checked your phone sometime."

"Oh crap." Hurrying back to the entrance, squatting and going through her bag, Nagisa pulled out a lightly battered smartphone that had a tiny hand-made Cure White attached to it. "The battery died on me early this morning and I couldn't plug it in during training." Returning to the living room, Nagisa grabbed the loading cable from the cupboard to her left, connected her phone and plugged the connector into the wall socket. Her phone returned to life immediately and a few new texts showed up almost immediately. "Saki texted me."

"I know. Mai called me after Saki couldn't get you to respond. I told her your battery is probably dead."

Nagisa laughed. "You know me too well. What did Mai want?"

"They asked if we wanna go on a double date. Saki won tickets to a hot spring spa at their local shopping mall lottery. I'd like to have that kind of luck." Nagisa walked right back into the kitchen while Honoka was talking but stayed by the entrance to be out of Honoka's way.

"I wanna go. When is it?"

"This weekend."

"Oh." Humming with uncertainty, Nagisa scratched the back of her head. "Is it a three days two nights trip?"

"Don't worry, we'll be home in time for you to get to practice. The lab isn't going to be open for another two weeks and honestly I feel like the ceiling is coming down on my head." Honoka wiggled side to side a little. "Nagisa, can you get me a sieve? I forgot to put one out."

"A sieve? Where do we even keep that?"

"To my left and towards the living room, bottom left drawer." Honoka stepped forward to make space for Nagisa to get by and glanced at her from the side when she put the sieve in the kitchen sink. "Thank you."

"So what's the catch with the trip?"

"Who said there's a catch?"

"Instead of saying we're going on a trip you said they asked. So that means you want my opinion on whether we should go. And that means there's a catch."

"Hm, I wonder where the real Nagisa is right about now. I somehow wound up with a know-it-all lookalike."

"Is it a… haunted place?"

Honoka burst into laughter. "No- No, that's not it. It's so cute that someone as strong as you is afraid of ghosts."

"I'm not afraid of ghosts!"

"Well, technically you're right. You're afraid of scary places and rumors."

"Am not!"

"Either way, it's not that. Saki won three tickets. Probably for parents and their child. They'll give us one ticket for free but we'll have to pay the other half ourselves."

"Oh, just that? Wait, is it an expensive spa?"

"A little expensive."

"How much is a little?"

"About twenty-five-thousand yen for three days, two nights."

"That's okay. We both have jobs and we've been pretty frugal the last six months."

"Mai actually offered to pay the missing ticket but I said we're all adults, we can take care of things ourselves."

"Mai did? Why? Doesn't she want to have a weekend alone with Saki?"

"It will probably end with Mai and me spending a lot of time together. We share more interests than she and Saki do. The same is true for you and Saki, no?"

"Hm, I guess you're right about that. I haven't had a chance to really talk to her other than texts in a while. I'm curious how she's doing. I wonder if she's gotten even stronger."

"You mean as an athlete or Cure Bloom?" Honoka turned around to see Nagisa's smiling face. _Both._

"You know what I mean."

"I do, I do. So, we're going, right?"

"Yeah. I'll call Saki after dinner. Speaking of-"

"Maybe ten minutes."

"So is there something else why you want me to keep off the TV?"

"I'm just a little tired of TV. I've been cooped out at home too much."

"Oh I get what you mean. I was really tired of it too when I was benched those three weeks."

Walking over to Nagisa, Honoka gave her a quick kiss. "In your case that's because you were injured."

"I'm just glad you're the controlling type." Nagisa smiled and tried to kiss Honoka back but noticed a twitch of her right eye and she realized how what she said was easily misinterpreted. "I mean our powers! Your expression was like you were going to Whitelight the player that tackled me!"

"Hm, is that it, I wonder?"

"Please don't tease me tonight Honoka, we were subject to construction work noise all day long and I'm worn out." Nagisa looked genuinely apologetic and Honoka's expression softened.

Kissing Nagisa again, Honoka poked her forehead once. "I really was very angry with that player. What was her name again? Aida?"

"Aino. Megumi. She did apologize."

"She shouldn't have tackled you that hard if she was going to feel sorry if you fell!"

"Honoka, come on, it's been over a year. I was honestly more worried you might tear her head off than anything else when the umpire called a break and you were staring from the bench."

"You say that like I am some sort of scary person."

"The entire team was saying how they were worried you might storm onto the field any moment. They all like you but they were saying that you're a really scary person when someone is responsible for me getting hurt. And it's true. I know because I feel that same way about you."

"If she were a magical enemy I would have blasted her."

"Honoka..."

"Well, if I had Mipple on me."

Nagisa turned and looked at a small pouch, a pink one, that was hanging at the wall next to the TV. _They said they're hibernating but it's been over a year. I'm glad we can still transform with them but I kinda miss the old fur ball. Even though he's annoying._

Turning away and looking at the sauce, Honoka made a strange sound. "Ah."

"What?"

"I made a mistake. I'll need the dishes in the kitchen."

Going to pick up the dishes without a single complaint, Nagisa handed them over. "Say, did you buy a new bra?"

"I'm amazed you're able to keep track of what bra's I own and yet always forget how many you have yourself, never mind what they look like."

"Because I wear sports bras all the time and they all look the same! Also I care a lot more about what you wear."

"Especially underneath, hm?"

"I won't be afraid to admit that to anyone!"

"Yes, I mail ordered it. I washed it because it smelled a little of factory."

"So you haven't worn it yet?"

"Don't be so horny right before dinner. Here, take your plate." Handing Nagisa a dish filled with short noodles that were of European origin, Honoka licked her thumb, a bit of sauce on it, and grabbed her own dish.

"I'm not being horny." Nagisa twitched a little when Honoka slapped her butt. "You're horny!"

"A little. But tonight is not a good time."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Honoka, how long do you think we've been together? The only time you wear those pants is when it's your time of the month."

That gave Honoka pause. "Wait, I always wear them?"

"You have two pairs of sweatpants and they only ever see the light of day once a month."

Blushing because she was genuinely embarrassed, Honoka sat down by the table and reached for the TV remote. Turning on the TV and focusing on it without really watching, Honoka looked back at Nagisa for a moment. "I hope it tastes good."

 _She's so cute when she's caught off guard._ "Unlike me you can actually follow a recipe."

"I still don't know how you manage to cause so much trouble in the kitchen. You're not a klutz or anything like that."

"W-We all have our good and bad points! I'm good at putting together furniture and fixing things instead!"

"Unless it's something technological."

"Shuddap." Nagisa flapped her lips.

Letting the TV run and eating in peace, Nagisa picked up one of the novels that Honoka was reading. "Ugh, what the heck is this? Is this… English?"

"Yeah. I read online that the Japanese translation was censored in a few places and that the characters were renamed and a few other things. It wasn't a good localization. So I ordered the originals three weeks ago and they finally came earlier today."

"H-How do you read this? D-Doremu o-on..."

"Dream on Morpheus' Shore." Honoka's pronunciation was not perfect but she could speak fluent English. "I still think you should learn a little English. If an enemy appears overseas-"

"Then overseas Cures can deal with it! I'm good at lots of things but English is just impossible! I can't! No way!" Nagisa put the book down and wolfed down a few spoonfuls of mushroom sauce and pasta. _This is really good._ "I'm happy I get to eat your cooking every day."

"It'll end when I go back to work. But I don't mind cooking when I get home early."

"I should ask Mai to show me some cooking tips." Noticing Honoka's look, Nagisa averted her eyes. "She's less likely to make fun of me."

"Mai is too kind for her own sake."

"Are there any leftovers?"

"There's enough left for you to eat till you pop but you'll have to go and get seconds yourself."

"Great." Nagisa happily jumped up, took her empty dish with her and came back in a couple minutes. "Do they know yet what caused the fire at the lab?"

"Hm? Oh, I didn't tell you? Apparently a group of teenagers thought we would have helium canisters in the lab and knocked over some samples that were left out by accident. One thing lead to another and a fire started. One of them came forward a few days ago."

"No, you didn't tell me that. Geez, teenagers nowadays are really something."

"You sound like an old woman."

"Do not."

The conversation was put on ice by Nagisa eating and Honoka picking up a book while the TV provided background noise. After getting a second refill, and Honoka teasing her girlfriend that she would get fat if she ate that much pasta in the evening, Honoka's phone rang. "Yes? Oh, Hikari? What? Of course. No, we don't- Hikari, there is no one in this world that would think you're a bother. We just ate so you'll have to buy dinner on the way, but you're welcome to come over. Oh? Okay then, I'll see you tonight then." Hanging up, and meeting Nagisa's curiosity filled eyes, Honoka smiled. "Her apartment complex had a water pipe burst. There's no running water and they have to turn off power to get to the pipe because of lazy construction work."

"When it rains it pours. Oh I guess except when it doesn't." Nagisa made a face like she said something clever but Honoka just outright ignored her.

"She was dancing around the question of staying with us for a little bit and tried to back out of it when I immediately said okay. You know how she is."

"Hikari is too much of an angel. I couldn't handle going out with her. I'd always worry I'm not good enough."

"Hm, so you're good enough for me?"

"You're still human! Hikari is literally beyond human level nice! It's too much for me. Honestly, I think it would be really tiring to be her girlfriend."

"Don't you say that to her face. Hikari deserves to be happy just like we are."

"I know, I know. I'm just saying I feel that way. I think someday she will find someone who will take in her niceness and not explode."

"How gruesome your imagination is."

"Hikari has gotten a lot cuter recently. You think there is someone she likes?"

"She's not actually looking. You know why."

"I think it's a little to cautious. I would still want to date you and try even if you weren't Cute White."

"Cute White?" Honoka couldn't help but snicker. "Sometimes you are funny."

"My Cute Cure White!" Nagisa was really enthusiastic about saying it.

"Stop it, laughing hurts when I'm full." Honoka couldn't help herself but laugh anyway.

"We met a whole lot of other Cures in the past, don't you think we should find out if any of them would make a good partner for Hikari?"

"You really enjoy playing matchmaker, don't you? Even though you're terrible at it."

"Hey! It's only two failed attempts!"

"Out of two."

"You're being a little too mean. Did someone annoy you?"

 _I love that she can tell even though I've been trying to hide it._ "My favorite boots' heel broke." _The ones that were your first gift to me after we got together. You used your entire paycheck from working part-time on them._

Nagisa paused and then sighed. "I really liked them. And your birthday was only two months ago, too."

"I know. I've been annoyed all day because of it."

"If I had known I'd have brought some ice cream."

"You're **really** gonna get fat, Nagisa."

"I workout enough." _And I'm happy she still cherished those boots. I knew she liked them because she made her Cure White outfit have the same boots when we re-designed the outfits about a year back._ "Should I go and pick up Hikari at the station?"

"Are you worried someone might pick her up and steal her?" Honoka smirked.

"It's definitely possible!"

"Queen of Light, kidnapped by normal people. That would be something."

"It's almost hard to think of her as the Queen of Light. She's so normal now."

"She even understands how to use a smartphone and the internet better than you."

"Hey!"

"Sure, go pick her up. But you're still doing the dishes when you get back."

"I **did** eat all of the leftovers."

 _They weren't leftovers yet…_ "Do you also have practice tomorrow?"

"I'm off tomorrow. Trainer said that I should take it easy this month and take a few days off here and there. He was worried about overwork." Nagisa stretched her arms, groaned for a second and then got on her feet. Grabbing her phone, she sent Hikari a short text and got an almost instant reply to it. "She's on the Yasukano line right now so she'll be here in ten minutes, tops."

"Going to run right after eating?"

"No, I'll meet her halfway then." Walking around the table and putting her right hand on Honoka's shoulder, Nagisa kissed her briefly. "Anything I should buy while out?"

"No, we're good."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

=== Monochrome Days ===

"Texting Honoka?" Hikari was cleaning the table and putting away the dishes.

"Asking if she's okay." Nagisa looked up. "Ah, you should have let me do the dishes!"

"It's okay. I like housework." _And honestly Nagisa, I like these plates… I'd rather you not break them_. "You get kind of lonely without her. It's really sweet! You two fit together so well." Hikari went back into her kitchen and turned on the faucet. "But it's really unfortunate that she got the flu right before you have a series of games."

"It's terrible." Nagisa's phone vibrated, Honoka was calling. Picking up, Nagisa was immediately concerned. "Honoka, is everything-"

"Don't worry so much about me." Honoka sneezed on the other end. "I'm a capable adult. I'm staying in bed and I'm so well hydrated I'm starting to think I'm a Kappa. I'm not bored either, I have an entire series of books to read. And Hikari promised to record your match tomorrow on her phone. So don't worry and go to sleep early. I already texted Hikari instructions on how to wake you up."

"Honoka… I'm not twelve."

"I know. But I worry about you a lot. We've never had-" There was a pause and a loud sneeze all of a sudden. Then a nose was blowing. "Never had a situation where I was sick and you couldn't sleep at home before a game."

"I'm still not twelve. I'm a professional, Honoka. Hikari fed me some nutritious tacos and I have never overslept on the day of a game."

"I know, but…" Honoka sighed. "Usually we have sex the night before you play and I worry that you're going to be too tense to focus tomorrow."

"Honoka, you know what would really make it hard for me to focus on playing? Knowing you don't trust me to know myself. Even if we… you know."

"Hikari close by? You can't say **sex** with her around?"

"Don't make fun of me! It feels like I'm… dirtying something pure."

"Something got dirty?" Hikari turned around in the kitchen, having heard only pieces and bits of that last sentence.

Nagisa, blushing, quickly turned away, got up and walked towards the entrance. On the other end of the line, Honoka was both laughing and coughing. "Are you really gonna be okay, Nagisa?"

"I will. Are you?"

"Yes. In fact I already had something easy to eat. You should probably go to bed soon so you're rested tomorrow."

"I will."

"Don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Honoka, come on."

"Just kidding."

"Now look here..."

"I love you, Nagisa."

"I love you too, Honoka."

"I'm hanging up and going to bed."

"Hm. I'll do the same."

"Say thanks to Hikari for me."

"I will."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Blowing an air kiss at the phone, Nagisa hit end call and turned back around. Hikari was still in the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"Honoka can be a real worrywart, right?" Hikari looked over her shoulder with a big angelic smile. "She called me while you were on the way over and told me what food doesn't sit well with you and everything."

Blushing, Nagisa felt embarrassed. "I'm not even a picky eater."

 _You two are my role models for what I want to be like if I ever fall in love._ "She even told me to not give you coffee in the morning because you always have to go to the toilet a lot when you drink coffee."

"Honoka! That blabbermouth!" Blushing even more intensely, Nagisa hid her face. "I'm going to bed. I did bring my toothbrush at least so I'll do that first, though."

"You really don't mind sleeping on the couch? Won't it hurt your back?"

"Hikari, you have to promise to never tell Honoka what I am saying next."

"I can only promise that if it isn't something bad."

"It's just… embarrassing."

"Okay then, I promise."

"She moves a **lot** in her sleep. Sleeping on the couch will not be a problem at all."

Hikari smiled and chuckled. "I can't picture Honoka being the unruly sleeper type."

 _She always grabs my butt, too._ "It's true. But you can never tell her. She isn't aware of it."

"Really? That's so funny." Hikari finished up cleaning the dishes – unlike the Nagisa and Honoka pair her apartment didn't have a dishwasher – and moved through the small living room to a closet, grabbing an extra pillow and blanket. "I'll leave the pillow and blanket on the couch, okay?"

"Thanks again for letting me stay here. The next hotel-"

"Don't be silly! After I lived at your place for two and a half weeks and practically for free how could I turn you away!?" Hikari sounded very serious. "I don't think you'll want to watch any TV but the remote is on the table, okay?"

"I'll be going straight to bed. Sorry about that, there's probably stuff you'd want to watch."

"There's a book I'm reading so I haven't actually watched TV in a few days."

 _God, she's such an angel._ "Thanks then."

"You're always welcome here, Nagisa. Honoka too. Although it would get a little stuffy with all three of us here."

 _No, no, if both of us had to go elsewhere, we'd definitely get a hotel. Having you in the next room would be… I can't even imagine how awkward it would be if we tried to have sex and we'd constantly worry you'd walk in on us or overhear us._ "I'm sure Honoka appreciates that too."

Brushing her teeth, Nagisa came out of the bathroom and found the door to Hikari's room already closed. _I hope I won't wake her up tomorrow when I get up_. Getting into bed, on the couch, Nagisa grabbed her phone one last time. _I kinda wanna call her before-_ Her thoughts were received and before she was even done thinking it, her phone vibrated in her hand, showing a beautiful landscape portrait of Honoka as the caller ID. Picking up, Nagisa was confused. "Honoka?"

"Are you in bed?"

"Yeah. Why are-"

"Is Hikari in bed?"

"Her door is closed. Honoka, what-"

"Nagisa…" Her voice suddenly became all sultry. "Wanna guess what I am wearing?"

 _Oh. **Oh**. _Looking at the closed door again, Nagisa pulled the sheets over her head and pressed the video call button. It took a moment and Honoka picked up, face red and in a dimly lit, very chaotic bedroom, in bed for the moment. "I won't guess. Show me."

"Nagisa you doofus, I am not actually wearing any fancy lingerie…" Honoka sighed.

"Honoka… anything you wear is fancy for me. Even if you wear nothing."

"Pervert." Honoka blushed a little and pulled back the sheets, Nagisa could hear it. Lifting the phone up, she showed Nagisa what she was wearing – plain black panties and a black shirt that was clinging to her just around the chest. She was breathing a little hard. "And, what about you? Why is it so dark on your end?"

"I'm under the sheets. I don't know how thick that door to Hikari's room is!" Nagisa hissed and picked up the phone, raised the sheets a little to let in some light and showed off her short white top and white panties. Hurriedly hiding herself again, Nagisa stared at the screen. "You called just as I was thinking about you."

"I thought before my dear Nagisa lays her hungry paws on poor Hikari, I'd sate her thirst."

"A lion doesn't hunt rabbits. They want a gazelle."

"So…" Licking her index finger, Honoka turned sideways and propped the phone up against a pillow a little away, so Nagisa could see most of her upper body. "Make sure you watch closely." Sounding as erotic as she could while having the flu, Honoka reached under her shirt while she kept licking her other finger. The outline of her hand under the shirt strongly visible and in full view of the phone's camera, Honoka started to grope herself, her eyes closing by themselves, the finger licking persisting.

Watching her fiancee masturbate over the phone, Nagisa started to breathe a little faster. Lowering the volume a bit when Honoka let out her first moan, Nagisa reached down and slid her hand into her girl shorts. Just watching her girlfriend like this was really making her wet.

"Nagisa… Nagisa..." Moaning her name, Honoka groped herself stronger, the side that wasn't hidden by her hand now showing a quickly erect getting nipple, poking against the shirt. Breathing harder as she kept going, Honoka kept repeating her lover's name until her finger was completely slick and sticky. "Nagisa…" Holding her finger right in front of the camera, Honoka excitedly moaned. "That's not the only thing that's all wet. But first..." Sitting up briefly, Honoka hurriedly took off her shirt and laid back down, facing the camera, covering her now fully exposed chest barely with her palms. "I'm just imagining your nice gentle hands moving slower over my boobs… flicking and rubbing these hard nipples. Hmm… Nagisa."

"I can feel them in my hands, Honoka." Moaning back into the phone, Nagisa was groping herself quite hard, her already fully stiffened nipples driving her crazy.

Closing her eyes again, Honoka proceeded to fondle herself with both hands. Squeezing one side, the other gently rubbing, pulling and then twisting her nipple, her moaning got louder and louder until her chest was heaving with every move. "Ah, I want you to touch my pussy, Nagisa. Stick your fingers in, just like..." Reaching down on herself, Honoka easily slid a finger in, then another. "Your fingers feel so good, Nagisa. Move them."

"I'm moving them." Nagisa had followed suit on her own end and had two fingers inside, the other on her boobs, using her wrists to rub one nipple and her fingers to pinch the other. "Honoka, Honoka..."

Getting off on hearing Nagisa moan into the phone, Honoka hastily reached for the phone, picked it up and showed Nagisa a view of her panties, hand inside. "Look what a mess you made of me."

Nagisa's breathing accelerated and she stemmed herself up, taking the phone and showing Honoka a the view of her soaked shorts. "I'm no better." Moaning intensely into the phone and putting it back down after, Nagisa moved her fingers faster. "Honoka, Honoka..."

Holding the phone closer to her other hand, the device picked up the wet, slippery, stirring sounds that Honoka was producing and making them clear as day to Nagisa. An intense current running through the athletes body, Nagisa intensely moaned under the sheets, biting her lip.

"Nagisa… I'm close… keep… hmm… keep doing… hah..."

"Honoka, your fingers, they're- ah, that's the spot!"

Reaching orgasm first, Honoka breathed heavy into the phone. "I love you, I love you, Nagisa. I love you."

"I'm cumming, Honoka. I'm-" Nagisa bit her lower lip in a panic when all of a sudden Hikari's door opened. Adrenaline surges through her body and she plummeted flat on the phone, pressing it into the pillow with her cheek. Lying face down on the couch, one hand still buried deep in her shorts and herself, Honoka kept moaning into the phone. "Honoka, ssh, ssh." Trying to whisper, she could barely produce any sound at all. _I can't- I'm gonna moan!_

Steps were leading into the kitchen, a faucet turned on for a few seconds, a glass was moved and then the steps turned back, stopping halfway and an innocent chuckle was heard between Honoka's moans. Then the door closed and Nagisa finally found release. Biting into the pillow, pleasure rocked her body and she squirted all over her own hand. "Unbelievable… Hikari's timing… unbelievable..."

"Did she catch you?" Honoka was still breathing heavy and sounded amused on top of it.

"I… don't think so. Geez, you kept moaning even after you heard me react in a weird way!"

"Nagisa."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Honoka."

Honoka shivered and pulled the sheets over herself. Her voice sounded all stuffy too. "The flu medicine is wearing off so I'll go to sleep."

"Same… hah…" Ending the call with a smile, Nagisa sunk her face into the pillow. _I thought my heart was gonna stop…_ Taking her hand out of her shorts, she tried to rub it dry on her shorts around her butt, with no success; they were soaked. _I gotta change…_

Forcing herself up, nipples poking straight through her top, Nagisa hastily grabbed her clothes bag and fished out a new pair of shorts. Taking the old ones off, Nagisa spied something else in her bag. Something that didn't belong. Reaching for it, she felt horny all over. _Honoka's panties? And wow, they're the super racy ones she has!_ Holding them in her hand, Hikari's door handle made another noise and Nagisa just jumped into bed, holding the panties and all. The wet and hot shorts on the ground right in front of the couch, Nagisa's heart was hammering again.

But Hikari just went to the toilet, moving past behind the couch and went back to her room without any comment or pause. Covered by the sheets, Nagisa was clutching Honoka's panties strongly in her hand and then by her face. _They smell like her… ah, dang, now I'm horny again…_

=== Monochrome Days ===

"I can't walk anymore." Honoka stopped two steps behind Nagisa, high heeled boots in hand, her bare feet on the asphalt. "I just cannot believe we both fell asleep on the train, woke up and got off one stop **early**."

Nagisa, who to the surprise of many, many people, was carrying heels herself, stopped and looking down. "At least the road is clean and it's so late that there's no people and car." Looking down her back and front, Nagisa made sure that her black dress was in one piece, it being a rental and all.

Honoka breathed a sigh of exasperation. "That was a fantastic wedding, Rina looked beautiful. But I never thought the party would last that long. It's past one in the morning now and we left just before midnight to catch the last train. I think I drank a little too much champagne. Megumi kept handing me new glasses."

"I swear I heard ' **you** are wearing a dress?' and ' **you** can walk in heels' about a thousand times today. Am I **that** lacking in girl power?" Nagisa sounded a little dejected.

"You're a tomboy and that's what people remember most about you. I love you in heels. I'm still a bit mad you didn't use any for your Cure Black look."

"Ssh, what if someone overhears us!"

"Nagisa, nobody is awake at this hour. And certainly not out here listening to us."

"Still."

"I don't agree with you saying that it wouldn't be right for you to use heels. I use them too and they look good."

"Going up close and personal I just don't want a scenario where they break and I'm suddenly off balance."

"My protector."

"Can you still walk or should I carry you?"

"I'll walk. And you should wear heels more often. They're really hot on you."

There were very few people that called Nagisa 'hot' straight to her face which always caused her to blush when Honoka did it. "It's just shoes."

"Very nice shoes."

"I guess that's where I'm lacking girl power."

"You were much more girly than that friend of yours. Shiho, I think?"

"Shiho is a gorilla."

Honoka burst into laughter and felt sick a little bit after. "Oh I definitely had too much champagne..."

"There was a vending machine about hundred meters back there and I have some small change in my purse just in case." Having a purse was another thing where Nagisa had to listen to countless bewildered comments. Her purse kept showing up as 'lost' and someone found it because nobody of the 'girly' people were missing theirs.

"No, I'm fine. Just-" Honoka nearly threw up on the sidewalk and had to sit down.

Breathing in deeply, Nagisa took two steps to the side, put her high heels down, slipped into them, and marched off at a speed that would scare every purse snatcher to death. Returning in record time with a bottle of pocari sweat, Nagisa sat down next to her now pale looking girlfriend, forced the bottle into her hands and put her arm around her.

Drinking some water in silence, Honoka felt a bit better after. "What'd I do without you?"

"Just drink as you can and rest. It's warm out tonight and there's no people, don't worry."

Honoka nodded and leaned against Nagisa. "You were so good at dancing. Did you practice?"

"Promise not to get angry."

"Angry?"

"I did practice. With someone."

"You got Mai to practice with you?"

"How did you know it was Mai?!"

"Similar height and looks… also really likes heels, like me."

"I wanted us to look good. I didn't want to embarrass you."

"I wouldn't be embarrassed by you being not a good dancer."

"Even so… I would still feel like I'm embarrassing you, even if I know you don't feel that way."

"You're such a problem child, Nagisa." Resting her head on Nagisa's shoulder, Honoka sighed. "I want a big wedding like that too."

"We can have a wedding, but… hah… Japan isn't really all that nice for women like us. You should hear the dumb things I get to hear in the changing room."

"Huh?" Honoka sounded pissed all of a sudden. "Are those bit- damn girls harassing you?"

"It's a lot of 'If only you were a guy I'd be into you too' and 'I can see why you have a girlfriend with how manly you are' or even 'I wish my boyfriend was half the man you are'. Nobody takes me serious as a woman."

"Nagisa. You're precious."

"H-Huh?"

"A treasure."

"Stop it." Nagisa snorted.

"You know what we should do? We should get one of us Cures to be the prime minister. Or the Empress."

"Honoka, I'm carrying you home, you're too drunk." Nagisa mused and Honoka retaliated by bumping against her several times.

"I can walk! In fact, I'm better in heels than you! Watch this!" Getting up and taking a few steps barefoot, Honoka quickly squatted down and opened up the water bottle again. Just as she finished drinking, someone grabbed her and lifted her up. "Nagisa, I can-" Feeling sick again, Honoka finally relented and rested her head against Nagisa's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly. I might lack a bit in girl power compared to you and that's okay if it means I get to carry you home." Looking not smug at all but reliable and kind instead, Nagisa made Honoka's heart flutter. "Let's go so we can get into bed. I am feeling a bit of a buzz myself."

Nodding, Honoka suddenly burst into a panic. "My boots, my boots!" The boots were collected and carried in the end.

=== Monochrome Days ===

"W-Why… did I let you talk me into this?" Honoka, wearing a tracksuit and new sneakers, was bent over a hand rail at the edge of the road, standing on the pedestrian walkway. Panting and with a red face, she reached for her backpack and unholstered a plastic water bottle, greedily drinking from it.

"I was in those exact shoes when I did those aero… uh… aerobic thingies with you! I felt every muscle in my body! Getting punched by Bloom wouldn't hurt that much!" Nagisa was right by her side, sweaty and mildly out of breath but otherwise just peachy. "And it was your idea that we should do more to workout considering how much we've been cooped up at home over the winter."

"I'm… an indoors person. I understand that now." Honoka sunk her head and just kept breathing deeply. "I'm gonna get a treadmill."

"Honoka, we don't have space for a thing like that."

"Then we'll move to a bigger place."

"Honoka!"

Sighing in a really exaggerated way, Honoka forced herself up, her hair unruly with sweat and from the running exercise, her whole body steaming. "I know. I'll just transform."

"Honoka..."

"Just let me whine a bit Nagisa!"

"You're the one that made fun of me for whining about the aerobics!"

"Ugh..." _She's right. Maybe I should have thought of that before I made fun of her._

"We're almost done too. You'll feel great after we take a bath, have dinner and just lounge on the couch. We can whine together." Nagisa swiped a strand of rogue hair from Honoka's forehead. "Maybe I set the hurdle a bit high for the first time."

"N-No… I can do this. Cure White isn't a quitter."

"You don't need to be Cure White to be not a quitter. There's no one I know that's more driven than you."

"That's a nice way to call me stubborn."

Nagisa burst into a snort and covered her mouth. "You are stubbornly hanging on at least."

"What are we doing about dinner? You're… not gonna try and cook, right?"

"I'm good at a bunch of things but I know when it's time to give up and accept I don't have what it takes to be a good cook. I'll order something."

"Chinese."

"You always want Chinese food."

"It's my favorite." Honoka stood up straight. "Okay, okay, we can continue."

"Two more minutes." Nagisa smirked and made Honoka blush. _Whenever someone says they're good to go because they don't wanna give up they need another couple minutes to actually be good to go_. "We still haven't decided what we're gonna do for our anniversary."

"Other than it not being a surprise for either of us."

"We can't really go on vacation in China but what about Hong Kong?"

"Nagisa, we don't have the money for that."

"Heh heh heh..." Laughing ominously, Nagisa grinned. "You see, I knew that. But I figured out a way we can go, although it's only for four days and we'll have to work one of those four days."

"Work?"

"Remember a while back when there was a whole lot of us Cures getting together by accident?"

"Which one?"

"Doesn't matter. Remember the blue Cure that had really long straight flowing hair?"

"What, Karen?"

"It takes the fun out of it if you just remember her name right away. Before you guess the rest I'll just spit it out! Karen is kinda a famous violin playing person-"

"A violinist, Nagisa."

" **And** she is traveling to Hong Kong for an event just before our anniversary. We'll have to work the day before as security but that shouldn't be an issue."

"As security?"

"It's Hong Kong and a rich and gaudy people event. I asked Saki to ask Mai if she knows how to reach her after I read about her in a magazine-"

"You read magazines?"

"Honoka!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Honoka smiled. _She's so cute when she gets angry. But she really put a trip to Hong Kong together all on her own?_

"Mai put me into contact with Karen and I asked her if we could piggyback on her ride. The only way she can make that happen is if she hires us as her security."

"Did she even remember who you are?"

Nagisa averted her eyes. "She knew right away who you are."

 _So she didn't remember you. Oh Nagisa._ Honoka smiled really hard. "You can tell me the rest when we get home. I'm cooling out."

"Are you happy?"

Stepping forward and intensely kissing Nagisa right there in public, hands on her girlfriend's face and all, Honoka made it last for thirty seconds before she parted again. "I wonder."

Nagisa's face was more flushed than Honoka's now. "What if someone saw?"

"I don't care. Everyone at the lab knows I have a female fiancee and your teammates know as well. I am not gonna hide that we're in love and together. Not even Saki and Mai do that and Mai has to worry about her reputation."

"I just don't want anyone to look at you weird." _I don't care if they look at me weird, but-_

"Let them look. We'll just kiss again and make them sleep badly for the rest of their life by not being affected by their stupidity."

Her face flashing red, Nagisa looked straight at her fiancee. "Kissing in front of people is embarrassing though..."

"In some ways you haven't changed **at all** since the first time we met. It's so adorable. And come on." Taking a few steps, Honoka pulled on Nagisa's hand. "Before I dry up and you have to carry me home."

"I'd carry you anywhere."

"Yes, but that would be embarrassing after running all this way." _Although I do hope Nagisa will carry me at our wedding. That will be the one time I'll let her to do that._

Returning home after thirty more minutes of grueling running, Honoka almost dropped in the door the second Nagisa unlocked it. Sloppily taking off her shoes without loosening the laces, staggering towards the kitchen and just filling the biggest glass she could find with ice cold water, Honoka was back in the land of the living.

A second glass was filled and taken out of her hand by Nagisa. "Hey."

"Too much cold water when you're that heated up isn't good for you. Take a moment, sit down and let your body cool down, then you can drink as much as you want." Putting the glass down, Nagisa lightly pushed Honoka out of the kitchen and into their living room. "It's just like that time we were at the spa with Saki and Mai and I was in the bath too long."

Honoka smirked as she sat down on the couch and leaned back, looking out the window. "As expected of a professional athlete."

"Other than playing sports for a living it's not worth much. Without your salary, we couldn't-"

"Nagisa."

"I know, I know. You hate it when I bring it up."

"Because it always sounds like you think my job is more important or somehow makes me more important than you. That's not what I want our relationship to be."

"Hm." Nagisa plopped down on the couch next to Honoka, putting her right hand on her thigh. "I just feel like I'm-"

"Not doing enough. Like you're being a burden. How many times have we had this conversation, Nagisa?"

"I'm working on it!"

"You were always such a slough when it came to homework."

"And you never let me copy off of you."

"If the worst student in school-"

"Hey!"

"One of the worst-"

"Hey!"

"Nagisa, I very distinctly your grades."

"U-Ugh…"

"You're so cute." Honoka put her on hand on top of Nagisa's and spied something from the corner of her eyes. "Is that a new manga?"

"Just the newest volume of Galaxy Godlight Revolution. Kaminako-sensei is really a great mangaka."

"You two have really tomboyish taste. It suits you. And it sounds weird for you to call someone 'sensei', Nagisa."

"Let me!"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't. It's just weird considering how you usually easily befriend everyone around you."

"Someone that produces such a good story deserves respect!"

"I prefer to stick to normal novels."

"That's why our place always looks like it will turn into a library at any moment."

"Does not." Honoka immediately denied that claim.

"One, two… eight, nine, ten… nineteen, twenty… twenty-five..."

"What are you counting?"

"The books I can see from here."

"There are not **that** many just-" Honoka looked around and realized that like a cat she'd had picked up and then put down way too many books. _I can count almost thirty. I should clean up later._ "Okay, maybe I need to-"

"No." Nagisa moved a little to the side and leaned her head against Honoka's shoulder. "It's your touch on where we live. I might have poked fun at it just now but I actually love a little chaos. And even more so when it tells me you really feel comfortable here with me."

Smiling and intertwining her fingers with Nagisa's on her thigh, Honoka felt really happy. "You don't really leave much lying around."

"That's not true. There's a pair of shoes under the table. The empty bowl is from yesterday when I ate all the tangerines. There's a pair of socks… I'll pick those up in a second. The curtains are the ugly ones I bought as a replacement when I ripped the old ones by accident and you banned me from vacuuming."

"How can a woman so good at handling a big stick be so bad at handling a sucking pipe?" Honoka played with Nagisa's fingers, stubbing her index finger and making her fight back a little.

"That coffee mark on the couch was you, though."

"Us. You came in and hugged me from behind a little too rough so I spilled some."

"Busted."

"There is nothing you can hide from me, Nagisa."

"You mean other than going behind your back to another Cure and asking if we can come with her to a foreign country?"

"I admit, that is impressive."

"You're not going to poke fun at how I might be cheating on you?" Nagisa looked more worried by Honoka's lack of doing so than the grave she was digging herself.

"Not even mind control could make you cheat on me. I have thoroughly enchanted you all the way to your core."

"Hm, I guess that's true, yeah." Naigsa won their little finger battle, sat up and grabbed the glass of water Honoka had filled before. "What do you wanna eat for dinner?"

"Chinese. We already decided."

"I'd hoped you forgot."

"I'm not you, Nagisa."

"Hey, I never forget about food stuff!"

"That's true." Honoka smirked and let go of Nagisa's hand. Getting up, she grabbed a pamphlet from a basket that contained nothing but pamphlets from delivery services. The top one was, as always, from Yan Zho Hen, Honoka's favorite Chinese delivery service. "So, what do you want? I'm getting my usual."

"I'll have what you're having."

"Even though you hate lotus roots?"

"I should work on that. Who knows what we'll get to eat in Hong Kong?"

"Admirable."

"And if I can't eat them after all, I have a very convenient lotus root destroyer by my side."

Honoka put on her best deadly smile. "So that is how you view me?"

Nagisa exhaled and slapped her own forehead. "You know what I **really** ought to work on? Putting my foot in my mouth."

 _You're adorable in your clumsiness, Nagisa. Don't ever change. I love every one of your flaws except the one where you leave your socks everywhere. That one I really hate_.

=== Monochrome Days ===

"What do we do?" Nagisa, wearing a long light brown coat, stood right next to Honoka, wearing an equally long black coat. Snow was piling up softly on top of their hoods as they just stood there. "I didn't think they'd tear it down."

Standing in front of a now empty lot, Nagisa frowned. This abandoned lot had been an abandoned factory for a long, long time and been their secret training ground. "I don't know any other abandoned buildings nearby. And I really don't want to take the train to get to the next city."

"This is quite a problem." Honoka took a look around. It was after nine and long since dark, but there were still various lights on in houses only a few hundred meters from there. _We can't just train open in the public._ "We'll have to call it off for today."

"And we came all the way out here, too."

"We could use the forest if you insist-"

"No. I don't want to make a mess of the forest, Honoka. We talked about this before. Staying in shape and getting stronger in case another enemy appears is good, but we can't do it at the expense of the city or nature."

 _She's so cute when she's all serious_. "So should we look for somewhere- oh."

"You have somewhere in mind?"

"It's a **little** dangerous and we can only do it on the weekends but I know a place."

"Dangerous how?"

"If we're too enthusiastic we might get found out."

"In that case we can just run away. Not like anyone can catch us."

"There's a car graveyard just a little bit outside the city and they are closed from Friday evening to Monday noon."

"Oh. That'd work."

"I kind of want to see you lift a car."

"Do you want me to end up like Saki?"

"Hm… I guess I don't want to see it that badly after all."

"Phew… I like Saki but she is taking her training way too far. She could probably crush me between her thighs like an orange."

"She absolutely could. I do wonder what it's like to share a bed with her."

"Honoka!"

"You can't tell me you never wondered what it would be like to pose nude for Mai and have her draw you."

"I haven't! You're the only one I have erotic thoughts about!"

"Erotic thoughts… like what?"

"I'm… I'm not telling!" _Like… having her scold me while wearing small glasses and an office lady outfit. No way can I tell her that. Or to tie her hair up and wear just gloves and stockings._

"I bet it is just something silly like having me wear something kinky or doing my hair a special way."

Nagisa averted her eyes as far as possible. "No."

 _She's such a terrible liar._ "Hm, guess I don't have to put that to the test then."

"Huh?!" Looking like she had turned down the chance of a lifetime, Nagisa opened her mouth and then closed it again, twice, unable to decide which was the worse outcome, missing out or revealing her inner desires. "A-Actually-"

"Sh." Honoka put her finger to her lips and signaled Nagisa to be quiet. They heard a car roar in the distance, coming closer. "I think we should leave, we probably look like suspicious characters right now."

"So what do we do with the rest of our evening?"

"We brought Mipple and Mepple, so do you just want to get a little exercise by running and jumping?"

"Normally I wouldn't turn down a chance to see you in your new outfit but I think that sets a bad precedent. Being a Cure is a big responsibility so I don't want to treat it as something we just do for fun."

"You're right. So should we just go home?"

"There's a new season of Legendary Obstacle Hero airing."

"You sure love those kinds of shows. You always get so excited when cheering for them." Turning about and extending her arm just enough for Nagisa to link arms with her, Honoka snickered. "If they put you into a show like that you'd break all records."

"Saki and me, teaming up for a contest like that? I'd feel almost sorry for the producer."

"You think Saki would be up for that?"

"I dunno. I don't wanna be on TV though. There's only one person I want to look at me being embarrassing and klutzy."

Honoka burst into an uncontrollable giggle. "You're so pure, Nagisa."

"Pure for you!" Saying it in broken English, Nagisa didn't understand why Honoka laughed even harder.

"Nagisa… it's pure **ly** for you. Pure for you would mean you're only pure for me and bad for everyone else."

"T-That's not what I meant! I meant the first thing! Pury for you!"

Honoka tried her best to remain calm but Nagisa's terrible English was just too much for her. "If… if there are ever… other Cures from other countries… and we have to… communicate in English with them-" She couldn't it in and laughed a mean laugh and felt bad. "I'm sorry Nagisa, but it's just too funny."

"No problem!" Nagisa's English accent was terrible. "I'll just have you translate **everything** for me!"

"Hm, I think I saw cheap language courses that are in the evening in the newspaper the other day. I think I'll sign you up for one of those."

"No! No, no, no! I hate studying English!"

"You hated studying in general, Nagisa. And what do you think people are speaking in Hong Kong?"

"Chinese?"

"Chinese **and** English. Since we obviously can't learn Chinese that quickly but we **do** have a basic education in English-"

"What have I done..." Nagisa sighed and swayed a little, pulling Honoka with her in her erratic steps. "I'll… I'll do anything for you Honoka… even… go to an English class."

"If you do good on the tests there maybe I'll have a reward for you. I know you liked that really fancy dress that I wore for the presentation the company gave a year back."

Nagisa perked up in an instant. " **That** dress?!" Breathing a little harder than before, her eyes were shining.

"Uh huh."

"You drive a hard bargain, professor."

"Don't call me that. It makes me sound old."

"Researcher Yukishiro!"

"Now you just sound distant."

"Doctor Honoka!"

"I'm not a doctor though."

"My love!"

"Accepted."

Both of them laughed it off as they walked back to the station. "Say Honoka, do you think there really is gonna be a 'next enemy'? When I look at the other groups we met, they all had their battles around the age we did and nothing since then."

"You want to quit?"

"No, I just… I've been thinking. I heard a rumor from Saki who heard it from Mai who heard it from… shoot, I forgot her name. Anyway, there's a rumor that in China and other countries there's a really strange masked vigilante girl running around with some sort of special power. I've been… well, I still think that that might be a Cure we haven't met. Maybe one from China. And seeing how she is fighting crime-"

"Nagisa, I don't think we should get involved in that."

"Why?"

"Because people will find out. One girl doing it will stay a rumor, but if there's more, governments and secret agencies will investigate. Imagine what our government would do if they knew about our powers. They'd definitely force us to enlist in the military somehow."

"You think that could happen?"

"Definitely. But I see what you were getting at. Without a new enemy, training still has meaning if we were to fight crime."

"But if it's too dangerous-"

"If a really big threat comes, we will fight, even if it means we might get found out. We'll have to wear masks and maybe work on changing our hair color when we transform."

"Blonde Cure White!"

"If I am changing my hair it'll be silver or white. I am **Cure White** after all." Shooting down Nagisa's dream so easily, Honoka nudged a little closer against Nagisa and then she stopped. "Wait here for a moment." Separating from her girlfriend, Honoka hurried over to a store that was about to close and purchased something. Returning with a small brown bag, she took out one of the things she bought: Taiyaki. "Hungry?"

"No. But I am never gonna say no to Taiyaki!" Taking the baked goods that wasn't steaming anymore but still warm, Nagisa still blew on it in reflex. "Thanks."

"And here I thought Takoyaki was your true love other than me." Crumbling up the bag and masterfully throwing it through the dark night right into a garbage can, Honoka grabbed Nagisa's arm and held on to it with her free hand, forcing Nagisa to eat with her left, which she wasn't used to. "We should invite Hikari to our next training session."

"Eh? But it's usually just us two, like a date."

"Who was it that didn't want to treat being a Cure like something fun?"

"We should bring her. Although we need to tell her that she can't fire any big lasers..."

"Hikari has gotten really strong. And cute. Well, she was always cuter than you Nagisa."

"Hey!"

"A little too cute for my taste. I like my coffee with some sugar. I don't want it to be a black sweet syrup."

"Honoka, you're terrible at analogy..."

"I guess we are like Black and White then."

"Honoka, come on." Nagisa laughed and nearly choked a little on her Taiyaki. "When someone as serious as you suddenly cracks a joke I can't keep ti together!"

"I love your laughing face, Nagisa."

Blushing a little, Nagisa swiped crumbs and taiyaki filling from her lips and quickly kissed her girlfriend. "You're the reason I get to laugh as much as I do."

"That doesn't sound like a compliment, you know."

"I mean that you're the one that brings me happiness in my life!" Nagisa became quickly flustered when she realized what that sounded like.

"The same is true for me. I'm also the one that brings me happiness-" Honoka couldn't keep a straight face and snorted a little. "You're my happiness, Nagisa. I do love my job and my friends but without you I definitely wouldn't enjoy those as much."

"I'm really grateful we get to be together."

"Me too." Honoka smirked again. "Imagine if you had obstinately kept with that confused crush on Shougo."

"Honoka… who's that?"

"Fujipi?"

Nagisa blushed and groaned. "Don't remind me of that when we're having a moment!"

"I'm glad nothing came of it."

"It's not just nothing that came of it… when we went on to high school I realized that I didn't really care about guys."

"You were **so** nervous when you confessed to me that you actually might prefer girls."

"That was the worst moment of my life! I poured out my soul, scared as hell you'd find me gross and what not and you just started laughing in my face right after I finished telling you! I thought for sure you'd tell me to go away or worse!" Nagisa sighed. "I will never forget that look on your face right before you said _I feel the same way_ and I thought I'd faint!"

"It was only two weeks after that when you asked me out."

"What was I supposed to do? You told me about this girl you liked and that you were not sure if it would work out and I just panicked like crazy and was sure I had to confess! Turns out you were just talking about me and got me to confess so you wouldn't have to!"

"A stroke of genius, I say."

"You would put the king of darkness to shame if you took over, you evil villainous villain woman you."

"The Infamous Nefarious Yukishiro." Honoka finished her taiyaki, Nagisa had long since devoured her own and now held on to her girlfriend's arm even tighter. "Hearing you tell me you liked girls was the third happiest moment of my life, Nagisa."

"Third?"

"Of course. Having you ask me out and you asking me to marry you are the second and happiest moments each."

Blushing and forcing herself free, Nagisa put her arm around Honoka's waist around her back, keeping her close, snow creaking under their footsteps. "I love you, Honoka. And always will."

"I love you too, Nagisa. And always will."

=== Monochrome Days End ===


End file.
